


Dinners, Drinks and Donuts

by ChubbyReginaTaylor



Series: Chubby Queen One-shots [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian is a top Sorry yall, Chubby Roger Taylor, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Fetish, the rest of queen isn’t really in this sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyReginaTaylor/pseuds/ChubbyReginaTaylor
Summary: Brian owns a donut shop and things get a little freaky.





	Dinners, Drinks and Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long y’all, I have school and marching band practice but I do have something in the workings for you lovely people.

Brian May, a tall lanky man around the age of twenty three, owned a small donut shop downtown in the bustling city of London. It sat on top of two apartments, one in which Brian lived in by himself and other lived his crush. Roger. 

Roger was fit, skinny, with ocean blue eyes you could get lost in forever. His blonde hair fell past his shoulders, Brian saw an angel. They were mutuals, only talking to each other when they accidentally ran into each other in the hall way. But, there were the times when Roger would put a small pause on his healthily lifestyle and drop by the little sweet smelling donut shop. 

The golden haired boy would buy something small, nothing too sugary or fatty on his way to the gym. Brian’s face lit up whenever he trotted in, his cheeks reddened and so did Roger’s. They both had crushes on each other, the two men were just too awkward to tell, or even flirt. 

The lanky man thought Roger was perfect in ever which way, his personality and looks but there was one thing, Rog was a bit too thin. Always working out made him toned, though his checks had some chub still on them. The part time drummer just needed some fattening up, only if Brian could bake him all sorts of treats... 

The little sliver bell above the donut shops door jingled loudly, pulling Brian out of the pleasant daydream that he was having. The curly haired man glanced up, his chiseled cheeks turned a light shade of red as a familiar blonde walked in. Roger gave him a cheeky smile, he fluffed up his long beautiful golden hair as he took a few strides to reach the counter. 

“Morning Rog, what would you like on this lovely morning?” Brian asked, staring dreamingly at the boy before him. “Uhm,” Roger tapped his chin gently, “I don’t know. Um, what’s the best donut here?” Brian smiled to himself. He wanted to give his friend the most sugar filled thing he had, so he did. “I have a chocolate glazed one with M&Ms on it. Would you like that one?” 

Roger nodded eagerly, licking his thin but still plump lips in anticipation. Brian reaches into the glass counter, pulling out the delicious and rich sweet, handing it to Roger in a small paper bag that had his logo printed on it. 

The blonde thanked him in a rushed tone, like he really wanted to get out and eat it already. Brian didn’t blame him, that was one of his best donuts. His crush payed, and quickly left, his hand already in the bag. Roger didn’t want to messily eat in front of his crush, even though Brian would love it.

Little did Brian know, Roger was trying something new. And it was something Brian would like...

— 

Day after day ticked by, Brian and Roger became even more infatuated with each other. Bri started to steadily make more creative donuts, Rog always being there to taste test for him. The now more plump Roger had stopped working out as much, or more like at all. He had been eating and more, not really giving a crap about what he put in himself any more. 

Rog stares at himself in the long mirror that hung on the door of his room. His eyes slowly traveled from his messy surroundings, (the instruments that cluttered the room were quite distracting, not to mention the piles of poorly fitting clothes that were strewn around the room) to the newly added pudge on his stomach. 

His big blue eyes ogled at it as he pinched the chub, he didn’t actually mind it. All his life he had been fairly skinny, and working out only made him smaller. Roger looked healthier now, his face was more round and full. He had a muffin top that hung over the waist band of his boxers that were now extremely ill fitting, and his nice thick and plush thighs. 

Roger wouldn’t mind gaining more weight, after all he liked it and that’s all that really mattered. So, a delicious idea popped into his brain. 

—

Unbeknownst to everyone around the blonde, had starting drinking weight gain shakes. At first it was just because he remembered he had some in the kitchen due to the fact that he occasionally drank some for a part of a diet or exercise plan. But then he had the brilliant idea to drink them just for the purpose of gaining weight, not some kind of stupid diet plan. And it worked, he was even rounder, the majority of his clothes no longer fit. Roger was quite proud of himself. 

Not to mention the fact that Roger had turned into glutton, eating whatever came his way. Including all of Brian’s delicious treats that seemed to make his mouth water with anticipation. 

Then, out of the blue, Roger had asked Brian out. It was a early Saturday morning when Roger finally worked up the nerve to go down to the donut shop and walk right up to Brian. He had done up his hair, putting a little more care into the wavy golden locks than he had previously, a new outfit complemented it too. 

Brian’s poor cheeks burned again as he politely asked him out to dinner, of course Brian couldn’t say no. This was the boy of his dreams after all. The two hit it off right away, they immediately had a spark, a kind of thing people find once in a lifetime. 

Roger would’ve toned down the eating but he was pretty sure Brian liked it. 

On their fourth date they went to a fancy restaurant that was located downtown, it had exquisite food, Roger couldn’t help but order the best corses and stuff himself. He wouldn’t have done that normally but every time he ordered another thing Brian would get more flustered, he stuttered and had a dark crimson dust across his cheeks. 

And then Brian ordered cake. 

The cake was nothing special, only double chocolate fudge. 

The taller man only ate a few bites, refusing to take anymore once he proclaimed that he was full. He insisted Roger should eat the rest. And Roger did, without hesitation. Throughout the meal, he had to rub his overly bloated tummy, to keep himself from getting an upset stomach. Roger didn’t wasn’t to get sick all over the expensive restaurant decor. 

When the drummers pudgy hands made their way his stomach the older man would fidget uncomfortably, Brian kept crossing and uncrossing his legs. Roger knew exactly what was up, Brian was turned on by him being absolutely stuffed to his limits, the button on his pants being strained, and the way he ate. 

Roger raised an eyebrow, taking another bite of the rich cake seductively. He slowly edged over to Brian in the booth they were sitting in, careful not to jostle his bloated belly. 

“Do you like that?” He whispered, smiling slyly. Roger rubbed his stomach, he let his once well fitting shirt ride up enough to expose a pale sliver of chub. Brian swallowed nervously and slowly nodded, earning a grin from Roger. 

And that date was response for what Roger was about to do. 

He was waddling down the street to his boyfriends apartment, he was coming from a friends house. It was a cold fall evening, the smell of pumpkin spice in the air and Halloween decorations hung from every building. Brian was cooking a feast for Rog, and if the younger man was still in shape he would’ve ran to the small brick building. 

He couldn’t wait...

—

He ate and ate until he physically couldn’t anymore. If Roger even attempted to move from his spot on the sofa he was sure to throw up all over Brian’s very nice rug. 

Suddenly, a hand ran through his hair, and a pair of lips kissed him gently. Roger moaned softly as Brian slowly slid down the couch, his lanky hands going straight to the blondes stomach. 

They kissed roughly, fighting for dominance, Roger knew he would win. Brian was easy to over power. His pants grew tighter as Brian sat himself down on his lap, sinking into his plush chest thighs. They were both red in the face and breathing heavily, Brian stripped Rog of his shirt, theming it across the room. 

His round stomach was exposed, god, Bri felt like he was on fire. And out of nowhere, he decided he was going to take control of this situation, he wouldn’t let Roger do it again.

He rolled off the pudgy man, running to the kitchen to grad a cupcake they had left over from dinner. Sitting down on the couch Brian and Roger stared at each other. A glint in their eyes. 

“Can you do it Rog?” 

Roger breathed heavily, red in the face from exerting so much energy. He nodded slowly. So, Brian climbed in top of him again, he slowly took a bit of the treat from Brian’s hand. He hiccuped softly, moaning after his boyfriend placed a hand on his tummy to sooth the ache. 

“C’mon you can do it baby.” Brian edged on. Roger did it, letting out a high, girly moan that made his lover red in the face. 

“We’ve gotta do this again another time.” Rog said, slowly swallowing the cupcake, giving a lazy look at Brian. 

“Oh yes we do.” 

END


End file.
